And Now a Word from Us Kids
And Now a Word from Us Kids is a regular feature aired as interstitial content on most episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Arthur ''between stories. The segments feature real kids, usually at a school, who discuss the topic featured in the story immediately preceding the intial segment. For example, in the segment following "Arthur's Chicken Pox," a group of real-kids discuss having had the chicken pox and show their own chicken pox-related drawings. Other examples include: * A trip to the Cape Cod potato chip factory in The Chips Are Down * Movie making of ''The Three Billy Goats Gruff Arthur Makes a Movie * A group of kids pretend it's their birthday in Arthur's Birthday * A sleepover at the school in Arthur's First Sleepover * Kids create their own pet businesses in Arthur's Pet Business * Kids talk about their baby siblings in Arthur's Baby * A class describes what their teacher is like in Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn * Looking for clues to find some animals in Binky Rules * A class trip to the fire department in D.W. All Fired Up * Holly Holland talks about herself in The Contest * A girl talks about what she and her class does when they are bored or if it's a rainy day in Arthur's Almost Boring Day * An interview with firefighters following Part I in April 9th * A behind the scenes look at Zoom in The Last of Mary Moo Cow (There was no Arthur drawing at the end of this segment. Caroline made a mistake by saying "And Now Back to Zoom" instead of Arthur). * Letters to Arthur in Arthur the Wrecker * A trip to the pizzeria in Sleep No More * A girl named Corinne, her sister, and friends making snacks like fruit smoothies, then play basketball at the end of the day in Desert Island Dish * A group of kids talking about healthy snacks in Just Desserts * Kids create their own version of the Crunch Cereal commercial in Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest * Kids show and talk about their favorite things, and how meaningful they are to them in DW's Blankie * Karate class in Binky vs. Binky * A behind the scenes look at the making of Arthur Meets Mr. Rogers * Making friends in Arthur Makes Waves * Class bad habits in All Thumbs * Computer poem in Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked * Argument solution about a pen in Arthur's Family Feud * Sleeping techniques in Sleep No More * Class vote in The Election * Kids learning that they shouldn't call people names such as "Pizza Head", "Fish Head", "Basketball Head", "Egg Head" or "Football Head" in D.W.'s Name Game * A word from a biologist in The Lousy Week * A word from Kosta in The World Record * Imaginary Planets in D.W. Aims High * Kids donations in Prunella the Pack Rat * Water experiment with filters in Feeling Flush * Inventions in What is That Thing? * A Word From Buster in Happy Anniversary (There was no Arthur drawing at the end of this segment. It just shows Buster when the kids announce "And Now Back to Arthur") * Animal facts in The Squirrels * School news in Citizen Frensky * Art projects and rock climbing in Three's a Crowd * Scary stories in Fernkenstein's Monster * Dream buildings in Castles in the Sky * Story about a birthday party in Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story * Jennie Kirk talks about how she's good at ice skating in The Good Sport * Book facts in Buster's Book Battle * Poem about bullying in The Last Tough Customer * Trivia game in Get Smart * Kids talk about dyslexia in The Boy with His Head in the Clouds * Talented interests in Baseball Blues * A Song from us kids in Big Horns George * Candy factory chocolate in Binky Goes Nuts * Music rhythms in D.W. Beats All * Kids play dodgeball at recess in The A Team * Happy and mad face in Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight * Twins in Double Tibble Trouble * A word from Amelia and Eliot in Attack of the Turbo Tibbles * Opera dodgeball in Lights, Camera...Opera! * A word from us friends in Buster's Back * Three blind kids show the viewers how they make chocolate chip cookies in How the Cookie Crumbles After the segment, a kid's drawing of Kids World's Adventures of Arthur is shown while the kids announced "And Now Back To Kids World's Adventures of Arthur". In a number of installments of Arthur following the premiere of Kids World's Adevntures of Postcards from Buster, this segment was briefly replaced with the feature Postcards from You, but it was discontinued once Postcards from Buster went off the air, and And Now a Word from Us Kids returned. A similar themed segment, A Word from Marc Brown, is shown at the end of the second Arthur story starting with Season 10. Marc Brown showed how to draw the faces of one character per segment, including Arthur, D.W., Buster, Baby Kate and Pal. Gallery 20160823_211536337.jpg 20160308_163924893.jpg 20160308_163928231.jpg 20160308_164032663.jpg 20151229_084107.jpg 20160308_165023.jpg 20160308_165025.jpg 20160308_165049.jpg 20151229_084454.jpg 20150413_173006.jpg 20150413_173022.jpg 20150413_173052.jpg 20150413_173136.jpg 20150413_173140.jpg 20150413_173148.jpg 20150413_174714.jpg 20150413_182004.jpg 20150413_201304.jpg 20150413_201411.jpg 20150414_101248.jpg 20150414_101318.jpg 20150414_102346.jpg 20150414_103957.jpg 20150414_110509.jpg 20150414_112543.jpg 20150501_191136.jpg 20150629_092144.jpg 20150703_111250.jpg 20150703_111300.jpg 20150703_125149.jpg 20150813_092338.jpg 20150710_090054.jpg 20151112_064657.jpg 20151215_074628.jpg 20160114_095145.jpg 20160114_111042-ANIMATION.gif 20160114_111347.jpg 20160114_111415.jpg 20160225_085813.jpg 20150414_121052.jpg 20160822_145850.jpg 20160114_091855-ANIMATION.gif 20160225_085717.jpg 20160225_085718.jpg 20160225_085720.jpg 20160225_085723.jpg 20160831_085150.jpg 20160304_180451.jpg 20160304_180628.jpg 20160304_180755.jpg 20160304_181609.jpg 20160822_145934.jpg 20160404_095106.jpg 20160404_095823.jpg 20151026_071434-ANIMATION.gif 20151026_071456-ANIMATION.gif 20160822_150051.jpg 20150703_125236.jpg Category:Segments